Sailor Jedi: the young prodigy
by rondrigo-alex
Summary: A young woman with an uncertain and almost lost future, longs to fulfill her dreams inspired by the mercenary sailor V, but sailor V also hides a secret that could be used by the siths of Queen Beryl as much as the Jedi Council.


Sailor Jedi. Chapter 1. "The young prodigy".

In the planet Coruscant, a special council of elite women jedi has formed as an autonomous institution of the official council in their organization, although it follows the same rules and general laws of the council and is subject under the Republic.

The council is led by the 30-year-old Setsuna Meioh master, a wise and tempered newly appointed jedi teacher and assigned to this elite council, under her command are 11 jedi mas, also teachers, each destined for intelligence operations in tens of systems of the frontiers of the Republic, among these, stand out two friends of setsuna, Haruka and Michiru, both very talented and careful masters in élite command of the army.

Under this command, and even without being appointed master, are the Jedi knights and ladies, commanders, teachers or expert generals at the service of both councils, as king hymn, a surpassing jedi lady, brave and powerful, outstanding in very dangerous missions, very faithful To the cult and very skillful swordsman, although he does not take interest in having apprentices. This ami mizuno, graduated from medicine, serves as a forensic expert of the military intelligence of the republic, is very empathetic and effective, has a high interest in teaching apprentices, last in this degree, is the jedi makoto kino, a strong and agile Jedi warrior, trained by the army and delivered directly as commander of the command squad.

In the suburbs of Coruscant, in an amusement club and party, an 18-year-old girl who has abandoned her studies, works as a waitress in a disco-bar as famous as dangerous, a disc where neither the Jedi dare to enter A drink, she is Usagi who remembers with nostalgia and regret her wasted school days, remembers how her friend Molly warned him: "you have to study more, Usagi!", "We must choose now to study", recalls Molly's voice. In a distraction, Usagi breaks a few glasses, her boss scolds her but does not throw her, since she is very skillful preparing drinks: "you're lucky Usagi" says his boss, "lucky that no fine customer is ashamed of this place with you Many customers in the live music hall look at Usagi and try to flirt with her, but she refuses, though in a way so insecure that they seem flirtatious. Home, is Sunday and plays rest, comes home, her parents suggest that she quit work and resume her studies, but Usagi refuses, does not think she is capable, feels alone in school and prefers to earn money, her brother jokes with She is chased by the house and Usagi sits down watching TV and is inspired to see news of the skillful hunt-rewards mentioned, sailor v, a jedi fugitive who exercises as a murderer of mafia Immortal, political and thief to give to the poor, Usagi feels admiration such that shouts of encouragement, his father listens to something indignant and says: "I can not believe you have that fugitive as a role model!", Usagi responds Inspired and clenched fists: "she is the civil justice we all hope for!", "Perfect" her father responds, "with that spirit you should study political laws or be a policeman ..." Usagi frowns: "uhmmm. No, that sounds boring. "

The TV stays with sailor v, in its last andanza, she has disrupted a network of drug trafficking and tries to white minors, the problem is that far from being justiciera acts as a murderer, the police do not know if it is hired by someone or No, since their attacks are very frequent. Ami Mizuno is summoned by her superior, haruka tenno, walks the pace encouraged by the intelligence offices, her superior exclaims: "I know you're an expert and I want the next incident that causes the famous sailor and you take it, we want to know For whom he works, his popularity is a danger and causes public opinion to question the police of the Republic, "he replied:" no one but us is concerned to catch that fugitive, it is an honor that he has left me in charge " .

One day in the afternoon, Usagi comes alone to a cafe, thoughtful, nostalgic, somewhat bored, when a guy arrives and wants to assault the premises, sailor v followed the subject, but notes that it takes Usagi as a shield, Refuses to attack, remains motionless, feels that there is an intense energy in the fear of Usagi, and soon sees as the same Usagi gets rid of the thief in his fear, the thief is trapped, V who remained incognito with surprise and a A little pride and grace watches that girl who exclaims: "I am the new sailor v, I wish you too were like her hahahaha!". V leaves the place at a slow pace thinking as if he knew the girl.

A mafia man, named kherzon dalas, is worried about the incidents of sailor v, feels that he has been the most harmed by this and does not hesitate to hire the Sith to defeat her, "I can not guess their movements or where it comes from, so gentlemen, (Exclaims his own), we will have to agree to help the Sith to find out their hiding place and eliminate it "

The paradox is that V is as dangerous for the police as for the Mafia, even for the Jedi Council.

One day at the bar where Usagi works a very important client makes an appearance, he is a partner of kherzon, whom Usagi must attend very well, she is very kind to him, he is dazzled by the beauty of the young woman, and his talent with The drinks, is for them that offers to talk to Usagi alone for a deal, she accepts imagining that it is a better job but while they are alone, he agrees to flirt and touch her legs a little, she is nervous, apologize and She says to wait for it a little, in the cellar and lockers of the bar she hits a mirror, thinking and cursing: "imbecile, cretin, but it will not be repeated again" her boss appears and asks her not to leave, she promises No, on returning to the mafioso, he asks her to accompany her and explains: "Look at Usagi, we are looking for young people, I know this is the best bar in the popular area, but I offer you the same position in a VIP bar, Where you'll see stars, I suppose you like pop idols? " Says the guy touching Usagi's legs again, she changes her spark of interest by the disgust with the form of abuse, the guy climbs touching to the inner thighs, that's when she stands up again and states with restrained anger: "I'll think about it", he goes to the bathroom, that's where he unknowingly meets V who was incognito, V observes how Usagi's anger in that bathroom unleashes his hidden power, using force without realizing he twists the water keys and A few doors, V looks shocked from his anonymous disguise and decides to watch Usagi: "you again, girl?" Thinks v

It is then that the erotic persistence of kherzon with Usagi to take her to a room for paid sex, reveals a hidden facet of the bar where he worked, Usagi looks everywhere shocked by men intimate with whores and some waitresses, the persistence of kherzon to Forcing her to sex and the refusal of the boss to leave makes her angry and use force, hangs the so-called "kherzon 2do" and pushes him against a bar wall to the astonishment of all, for a moment the chief of Usagi He is afraid because that kherzon is brother of the leader of the Mafia, the owner of the bar hides scared and implores pity, all flee, the mafioso minions point to Usagi, it is here when V makes appearance and of a laser saber it jumps and kills one By one to the gangsters gunmen with tenacity and quickness, Usagi releases the knocked Kherzon 2nd and hides, V threatens the owner of the bar, who apologizes, "I just warn you!" Emphasizes and flees, Usagi follows, "go home!" Exclaims V, but both are surrounded to the exit of the bar by more mafiosos that open fire, Usagi is fast and draws force of its admiration to V, to stop the shots shouting "noo!", V astonished the hidden and it is in charge Of the rest of mafiosos very skillfully until destroying the transports in which they arrived. Press and police arrive, V flees, Ami Mizuno arrives to the place but it is very late, V flees with the wound Usagi in a fast air transport, Ami declares that they follow it. "Thank you for helping me," says Usagi, "no, I thank you," says V, Usagi smiles ... "I'll leave you in a hospital, I do not want the police to think I'm kidnapping you," says V, Exclaims Usagi, "but we'll see each other soon," stresses V.

The police can not find V, Ami Mizuno, he stays in the bar examining samples of blood without bodies.

Ami the next morning investigates the samples and discovers that one of them possesses the Jedi force in a quantity three times greater than Setsuna herself, supposes that it is of sailor v, as they had suspected, begins to write the report to the council But the computer says that it is not from V, but from someone else, Usagi Tsukino.

A motivated Ami gives notice to the full council that a new jedi is discovered, with the secret hope of guarding her herself, but the council also received the report that she was with V in action and they do not know if they are accomplices or not , Therefore it will not be trained. Therefore Ami is instructed to watch Usagi in his daily life and instead to Rei to follow and capture V.

The capture of the 2nd brother of Kherzon only exalts Kherzon's anger at capturing V and formally agrees with the Sith, a political clandestine, to assassinate her, however, several secret political partners of the Sith do not even agree To eliminate it believe that it is more urgent to emphasize V and its movement and to emphasize the failure of the republic to fight it.

Usagi returns home, somewhat recovered from her injuries, but relinquished her job, her parents believe she should study again, but she decides: "I want to live alone", "but Usagi !, you still do not have enough money to live Single, you must wait half a decade at least, you do not have any savings! " Exclaims her father, Usagi weeps confused sitting on her bed, but thinks that she should follow V, as soon as possible, "with the powers I have, I must only be like her, be trained by her, be his shield most faithful servant" .

In a meditation session of Rei, in her house on the outskirts of Coruscant, that calm is greeted by a visit, is the commander Makoto Kino who arrives and greets Rei,

\- "so you were charged with capturing V" exclaims Makoto,

"Why are you worried?" Exclaims King,

\- "I guess you know who she is" says Makoto

\- "yes, we were companions and rivals of the council, but she is very strong"

\- "is more clever than you, Rei ..." exclaims Makoto, "we do not know who you work for, do not think you're going alone against her."

\- "I do not need your help, besides you are in the borders of the Republic"

\- "That's why I tell you, you'll be alone, do not convince her of anything, do not listen to her, kill anyone you want, but just bring her, come what may, do not kill her, Rei"

\- "you still have hopes ?, Makoto? .. only if it agrees with the siths, I will kill it"

\- "I'm worried about your extremism Rei, sometimes I think you're closer to the Sith."

Here Rei quickly alters and threatens Makoto who accepts the challenge, both very powerful beat their swords angrily for several seconds, use their specialty powers, electric and fire, Rei stops a quick lightning of Makoto for a long moment and calming his Soul cleverly takes the sword from Makoto.

\- "you see how calm you are even stronger!" Makoto exclaims

-Rei laughs: "you must understand that force is not everything" ... both laugh and Rei culminates, "Makoto calm, V is our friend, I am very attached to the rules, but I would never kill V, I promise" .

A dark and secret Sith rebellion pacts with politicians opposed to the Republic, among them are the Kherzon who want revenge against V, the Siths do not agree in full, except the sith Jadeite who wants to be a partner of Kherzon and this speaks personally with To take a plan.

The next morning, V is quoted in Tattoine for a hunting-rewards task, she does not adapt to the local climate and loses her patience waiting, suddenly arrives the caravan, they offer her 10 thousand gold coins for murdering a certain person, But in truth it is a trap, to assassinate it, shoot blasts against her, who flees jumping quickly among the rubble, when surrounded, decides to fight with his saber, "so a Jedi!" Exclaims Jadeite that immediately appears and shouts to V, offering a deal, "if you do the mission of the deal, we will not kill you, after all, still the brother of kherzon is still alive, nothing personal, but if you refuse, all Mafias will follow you, "V denies and from the top jumps with sword and liquidates the kherzon using his specialty Jedi, a rapid plasma ray, Jadeite unmasks like Sith and counterattacks fast but V, controls, and defeats it easily in less than a minute.

"That Jadeite is stupid!" Exclaims Beryl, the leader of the Sith, "now V knows that the Sith have ties to the Mafia", "but not with politicians" exclaims another partner, "if she came to know that, it will not stop their rebellion and popularity "," That only makes the Republic good, "exclaims another. Nephlite speaks, "I have another plan, that day at the bar, there was another girl with her, if we bring her, V will come and accept a deal with us, out of obligation"

One morning, Usagi leaves the house to meet his old friend Molly, to walk all day with her, go to a park and a fair, both do not know that Ami closely monitors the steps of Usagi, but to check all that Day that has no link with V, to tell Molly his story, agrees to introduce Usagi and Molly while they both drink refreshments in an outdoor cafe, it is here when Ami agrees to a medical appointment with Usagi, At the end of the day, Molly shows a picture of who claims to be her new boyfriend, to the surprise of not knowing that Sith Nephlite is actually looking for Usagi, Usagi ends up confessing to Molly that she wants to leave her home to look for V, Molly exclaims: "That It sounds terrible Usagi, do not do it !, if you want I offer you my home, it's small, but, maybe a post in a restaurant and ... "," Molly, it's a secret, please, as is a secret too That I use the Force "and shows it by waving objects around them. At this, they did not know that Nephlite was spying on both of them and only hoped to be alone in front of Usagi.

Molly accepted the secret of Usagi in exchange for her working in a restaurant in Yavin 4, where she lived for a while, Usagi agreed not to worry about it and said goodbye to her parents and promised to return in less than 4 months, her The younger brother felt responsible for his departure, to take away respect in the house, but Usagi said: "That's not it, little brother, it's just that you'll miss me, never change, I love you."

One day, in his new job, Nephlite visited, under Mark's identity, he asked for a coffee, immediately Usagi recognized that she is Molly's boyfriend and gave her some conversation, Nephlite had to tell how she had known her for some time. Usagi invited a coffee without her realizing an accident at another table, using the force to distract her and thus obtained a sample of his DNA from his cup of coffee with this he had Enough and left.

Another day Usagi was visited by a nice blonde with whom I talk about everything, that both are single, and even of sexual life for which Usagi refused with embarrassment to speak, Usagi accepted the invitation of the blonde in traveling to Naboo, where Relaxed walking on the grasslands of a reserve and in a pool at a sunset party pool party on a terrace, "do not think I'm a millionaire" said the blonde Minako laughing at a stupefied Usagi and added: "this is the only luxury I have "What both did not know was that Rei had followed them to that" mask party "and was watching them incognito, some guys try to woo Rei, she does not draw attention to the game to one," hello, me I call Yuichiro "she says, she pretends interest and relaxation, but after pretentious hugs and libidinous courtship to take her to another room and without getting a kiss, she knocked him out and hid him in a room. Later, both blondes talked alone after the party, took her to a cellar on the outskirts near the mountain in a caravan of vehicles, "be my copilot" Minako told him, when he arrived and opened the gates of the bases I confess that Minako Aino was really V. "It's nice to meet you Usagi, I want you to be my disciple in my movement" Usagi looks delighted, but hesitates: "I promised my parents not to be independent yet, to collect money and ...", " That is not the life of a Jedi, "V answers," you want adventures, you want to serve people, "he adds," did you forsake the jedi? " Usagi asks ... "That's right!" Says another voice, it is Rei Hino who descends from the top of that cellar and containers: "Minako Aino, you are arrested for treason, vandalism and public disorder", Minako takes a pistol Rei removes it, then beat in a sword duel , Rei is very hostile and concentrated, but V is clever enough to defeat her, his plasma ray is more efficient than the fire of Rei and manages to stun it, Usagi between them, decides to flee with Minako, that later Ami arrives and to see Rei, she exclaims something hurt: "Do not think that you train Usagi, if she resists will be dead," "No! You know I always wanted an apprentice, I'm already 23, and I should start ..." "Traitors must die!" Cries Rei feeling humiliated, "do not let pride cloud your judgment," whispers Ami holding her tightly, while the entire caravan Minako flees.

In Yavin4, the news again that V, kidnapping a woman, Molly to see the news feels guilty and goes to Naboo, asks Nephlite for help, confesses everything and decides to accompany her without knowing about the trap, by informants Sith, Nephlite learned that V was actually in Malastare and decides to sleep Molly in the spaceport of Yavin4 and abandon her in a hotel: "you are a very nice person Molly, but this would not work" says Nephlite kissing her.

V takes Usagi to Malastare where the movement is organized and confesses him, to Usagi's astonishment at seeing so much follower of V, "to be hunting-rewards is a cover in Coruscant, in truth I am the leader of a movement, we look for a New Republic, where the jedi do not have political power, but serve socially as a charity and move away from being military or ambassadors, away from any bond of power. "

Usagi replies: "I'm glad to know you're not Sith, I'm delighted to meet you, but I doubt it ... It's that you stole, I do not criticize your murders, because you're better than the police, but all this is a robbery, Anonymous justice, you gave money to the poor, but that money you use for this, it's a crime, it's too much for me "says Usagi," oh, dear ... Welcome to the real world, when I was a Jedi, I always wanted to have An apprentice and become a teacher, the jedi always give them 8-year-old apprentices, children, but I never approved their rules and political interests, they did not appoint me a knight and I am stronger than Rei, Do you want to be a Jedi, Usagi? "

"Not that way!" Says Usagi, "you were naive Usagi," V says and orders her to take her hostage and says: "we will not exchange you for anything, you will only return to yavin4 and here you have not seen anything, for your sake".

What V did not know, is that Nephlite attacked by surprise Malastare with dozens of Sith that massacre the movement, an arduous deployment of a private army of siths ends with almost all the renegades, V tries to escape, but easily Nephlite takes Usagi as Hostage and the threat, "if you escape, Usagi will die and we will blame your movement" ... "you do not want that, do you?", To which V is right with dissimulation, "look, let's get a deal, V, your popularity is Great, we will never have the Sith and you do not want to be Sith, you do not have the opposition and you risk the popularity of the government, look, we will not defame your real face or your purpose and instead you give us this girl "," ? " Question V, "you see, as an old Sith said: the force is intense in it," more than in Setsuna, even. "You want a coup against the Republic," "No!" Nephlite replies, "that's not in the deal and if I told you, I'd have to kill you", "so do it!" Exclaims V and of increased force pushes to all the siths that surrounded her several meters, Usagi is released and escapes, V fight against Nephlite

Both abuse their powers from afar and then clash their swords, "look for the girl and take her!" Nephlite shouts, this does not do more than hurry V aka Minako who without no jedi brakes, has no problem to increase his strength with hatred, and counterattacks, Nephlite has been frightened by that force ... "Yes" exclaims Setsuna in the Council In Coruscant, "V is the strongest jedi, has an estimable power, but is faster than any jedi and can increase his strength even for a short time, but that brings costs and tires very fast" V ends by finishing Nephlite , Usagi shouts, "No!", The few remaining Siths flee, but V falls into fatigue, another Sith arrives, Zoycite, who kidnaps Usagi and escapes, V aka Minako loses strength and is left alone, "do not kill her" , Exclaims Zoycite, "is already dead in life with his rebellion."

Setsuna ends by exclaiming: "Emi, Rei, you will not be able to defeat V". An elite troop of the Republic arrives in Malastare and find the corpses of Siths and rebels, but not Minako's, inform Makoto, and this informs the council: "We find a den of a rebellion, apparently many Sith also, no We know if they fought among them, but what we do know is that they were supporters of V, "the public opinion has been moved by the facts, among the dead this Nephlite, Molly to find out breaks in a heartbreaking cry, but upon learning that Usagi Was abducted by V and she took it to this, her frustration only emerges in a hatred to V.

Zoycite meets with Kunsite in Coruscant, both bring to Usagi, and they appear before the lady Beryl, an eccentric millionaire sith and financier of many senators, "because they bring that girl to me?" Exclaims, "V is very strong will never join us," exclaims Zoycite, "but its movement has been destroyed, it will not return, we also discover its weak point and that is why the jedi discarded it," Kunsite said, continues Beryl, "She fights like a Jedi, she increases her speed, but she has a time limit and she gets tired quickly, it's useless, she would not reach him to defeat us or the Jedi Dome either", "excellent" exclaims Beryl, "Movement V no longer exists , Trust in the Republic is decimated, I believe that it is the exact moment to begin our last links so that the senate removes the chancellor and we remove power to the jedis ", Beryl says" but we have a problem, V still lives ", Zoycite "That's why we have Usagi, she's so confident with V, that the lonely woman will do whatever we want so we do not kill her, it's her last key."

Soon elections are coming, people who trusted the chancellor rest his support by the soft hand against the growing mafias, the movement of V began to be more popular than even the jedi council itself, in this environment, the opposition gained ground and Their secret links with the Sith.

V or Minako awakens in a Sith lair in baroonda, semi-naked and with signs of having been violated, there Zoycite agrees to him of an atonement mission, "you will kill a certain person at the 23:30 hrs of the day d in a certain place, if You will be expiated from your guilts and your identity will be safe, if you do not, the opposition will betray you as the authentic V, a renegade jedi and you will fall as well as the council, "" I already fell, "V says, Perfect, you have nothing to lose, but if you do not, Usagi will die too ", frightened, V forced to accept, watching as they have the young prisoner in a video and thinks," Usagi is my only inspiration now. "

Beryl prepares for Kunsite a command in her campaign where she herself will be a candidate. Minako must give the trigger, but he discovers a few minutes before, and Minako is forced to pull the trigger. For an envelope of Zoycite that the victim is Setsuna, or else Usagi dies, Minako thinks from the heights in the building opposite that night, sees Setsuna leave a theater event, and thinks: "if Setsuna dies, the chancellor and all Will be lost, if Usagi dies, I will have lost ... What do I do ?, except to my dreams or saved my people? " He did not count on Rei appearing in that building and attacking V, to avoid barbarism, V escapes to the roof and it is there where in duel of swords Rei seeks his revenge, Setsuna escort is informed of the incident and escapes, Zoycite wants to escape Of the vicinity, but Ami challenges her to mourn, the fearful Minako resists before the strong Rei but surrenders, "you win, please save Usagi, it's my last hope!", "What?" Exclaims Rei, in effect, Zoycite does not have time to explain to Kunsite the failure to fight with Emi, but Minako does it to Rei and this one calls to Haruka so that it goes to the congress of the opposition, there Beryl towards a speech and Haruka Agrees to arrest it but escapes, before the terror and disenchantment of the assistants, who are repelled by the public force in their attempt of attack. Makoto finds Usagi and saves her by undoing all Sith guards but Kunsite appears and stops her with a strong lightning power. Ami gradually defeats the fearful Sith Zoycite, who can not counter the tempest of Emi's powers until she is frozen in the arms and falls, shouting to death frozen and shattered, Kunsite is too strong for Makoto and she decides to flee with Usagi, Haruka is alone and soon Michiru arrives in aid, only together and coordinated in fast movements manage to finish with the Sith.

Makoto is stopped on her trip to the hospital by Rei and Minako, she is surprised and V explains: "please forgive me, I beg you, but let's go for Beryl, only with Usagi we can," "but how? Says Makoto, then Usagi wakes up to regain her energy and guide the others, who are shocked, surrounded by the police and it is Ami who adds: "Let's follow the signal!" She exclaims, "she is the signal, the Jedi prodigy ?! "Exclaims Rei," for her I have returned "says Minako.

Haruka and Michiru arrive against Beryl but together they can not and are very tired, the shattered palace of the leader does not withstand the onslaughts of its powerful force, it is then when the five jedi arrive, makoto uses its electric force to cover the rest, Rei and Ami attacks by flanks but is rejected, Minako protects Usagi with his plasma ray, but Beryl is confident and attacks Usagi, Makoto's strength is insufficient and uses his body as a shield, falls badly injured, Ami and Rei try to cut the Beryl's arms are thrown away, Minako is hanged by the force of Beryl, here Usagi, even unconscious, is overtaken by his strength and counterattacks by burning Beryl's face using only one hand until it is destroyed, then falls faint, victory is consummated .

The following morning, the press recounts the destroyed opponents plot.

A week later, Usagi's parents learn of her daughter's powers in the hospital, shocked and somewhat desolate by her daughter's future, but hopeful to see her walk toward them in recovery. Molly is still in anguish. She sits down and is hurt by the death of her fiancé. Usagi wants to speak to her, but Minako interposes to comfort her. Molly punches her but soon embraces her: "Excuse me, V, but I was deceived and you were very hurt in your crusade!" , "Excuse me!" Says Minako.

Then before the Council Minako kneels asking for forgiveness, it is then when the full 11, rises and appoints Jedi lady, and Usagi as his apprentice, on the condition that they adapt the laws of servitude and austerity of the movement of V and Without jedi inner dogma more than the humble tutor and student.

Later Usagi talks to the other 4 girls from the top of the council, "Ami forgive me, you wanted to be my teacher", "do not worry" answers Ami, "on the contrary, you saved us all and we have much to learn from you" , "Especially me," says Minako and adds: "I'll teach you to use the sword and you'll teach me to keep the Force," then they all approach, Makoto proudly and Rei somewhat shy but forces a smile, all five of backs and With the gentle gentle wind observe the beginning of the sunset on Coruscant.


End file.
